Gand
Die Gand sind eine insektoide Spezies vom gleichnamigen Planeten Gand im Äußeren Rand. Ihre Spezies ist biologisch nicht einheitlich, sondern teilt sich in fast ein Dutzend verschiedener Unterarten auf, die sich teilweise deutlich voneinander unterscheiden. Xenobiologen versuchen bis heute vergeblich, die gemeinsamen Merkmale der Gand zu bestimmen und sie zu klassifizieren. Der Planet Gand verfügt über eine für die meisten Humanoiden hochgiftige Ammonium-Atmosphäre, an die sich die verschiedenen Gand auf vielfältige Weise angepasst haben. Sie leben in einem komplexen Gesellschaftssystem, das stark hierarchisch aufgebaut ist und in dem spirituelle Praktiken eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Biologie Gemeinsames Merkmal aller Gand-Arten ist das chitinöse Exoskelett, das typisch für eine insektoide Spezies ist. Sie laufen aufrecht auf zwei Beinen, gehören mit einer durchschnittlichen Körpergröße von 1,60 Meter aber zu den eher kleineren Spezies. Ihre Extremitäten besitzen drei Finger bzw. Zehen. Ihre haarlosen Köpfe werden von zwei großen Facettenaugen dominiert, die über eine größere Bandbreite als menschliche Augen verfügen. Unter anderem ist es ihnen damit möglich, im ultravioletten Spektrum zu sehen. Da ihr Planet über eine ätzende Ammonium-Atmosphäre verfügt, haben die Gand-Unterarten zwei verschiedene Anpassungsmechanismen entwickelt: es gibt lungenlose und lungentragende Gand. Welche dieser beiden Anpassungsformen evolutionär älter ist, konnten Forscher bislang nicht klären. Auch ist die Frage ungeklärt, ob eine Form sich aus der anderen entwickelt hat oder ob es sich um parallele evolutionäre Entwicklungen handelt, die unabhängig voneinander entstanden sind. Die lungentragenden Gand haben hochspezialisierte Atmungsapparate und atmen ausschließlich Ammoniak. Sauerstoff ist für sie giftig und hat eine stark ätzende Wirkung, so dass sie auf Reisen zu Sauerstoffwelten auf luftdichte Atemmasken angewiesen sind, die sie mit Ammoniak versorgen. Versehentliches Einatmen von Sauerstoff führt zu lebensgefährlichen Verätzungen und irreparablen Zerstörungen des Lungengewebes. thumb|left|Der Gand [[Zuckuss mit seiner typischen Schutzkleidung]] Die lungenlosen Gand atmen überhaupt nicht, sondern vollziehen den Gasaustausch im Inneren ihres Körpers ausschließlich über die Verdauungsprozesse während der Nahrungs- und Wasseraufnahme. Wenn sie ihren Heimatplaneten verlassen und sich in die Sauerstoffatmosphäre begeben, benötigen sie keine Atemgeräte. Dennoch tragen sie diese dennoch häufig, um ihre Anonymität zu wahren und dem einheitlichen Bild der Gand zu entsprechen, die man in der Außenwelt in der Regel nur mit ihren Schutzanzügen und Atemmasken kennt. Im Gegensatz zu ihren lungentragenden Verwandten sind die lungenlosen Gand in der Lage, bis zu einem bestimmten Grad verlorene Körperteile zu regenerieren. Gand kommen mit sehr wenig Schlaf aus und können sogar "auf Vorrat" schlafen, wenn die Situation es erfordert. Allerdings gehen Wissenschaftler davon aus, dass das geringe Schlafbedürfnis keine biologischen, sondern vielmehr kulturelle Ursachen hat. Da die Kultur der Gand großen Wert auf Werte wie Wachsamkeit und Präsenz legt, gilt es als erstrebenswert, stets bereit zu sein und möglichst wenig Zeit mit Schlafen zu verbringen, so dass sich im Laufe der Geschichte kurze Schlafzyklen durchgesetzt haben. Gand verwenden eine eigene Sprache; aufgrund ihrer andersartigen Lungen- und Atemtechniken, sowie dem Fehlen von Stimmbändern, sind sie physiologisch jedoch nicht in der Lage, Basic auf herkömmlichem Wege zu sprechen. Abhilfe schaffen hier Sprachcomputer oder künstliche Hilfen, die die Worte der Gand in für andere Völker hörbare Worte umwandeln. Genauere Informationen über die Biologie der Gand sind nicht bekannt, da sie sich generell weigern, sich von Xenobiologen untersuchen und zum Objekt von Forschungen machen zu lassen. Deswegen sind viele Fragen über diese Spezies noch heute ungeklärt. Gesellschaft thumb|right|Der Ammonium-Planet Gand Die Gand leben in einer komplexen Kultur, über die bislang ebenfalls kaum Informationen bekannt sind, da Außenweltler nur in extremen Ausnahmefällen auf dem Planeten geduldet werden. Während Gand häufig reisen und auf den verschiedensten Planeten der Galaxis tätig sind, erhalten Besucher keinen freien Zugang zu ihrer Welt. Stattdessen müssen sie auf einer der Raumstationen im Orbit des Planeten bleiben, wo die Geschäfte mit ihnen abgewickelt werden. Falls sie ausnahmsweise die Erlaubnis erhalten, den Planeten zu betreten, dürfen sie sich dort nicht frei bewegen, sondern müssen sich in einem abgeschirmten Außenweltler-Bereich des Raumhafens aufhalten. Die Ehre, tieferen Einblick in die Kultur der Gand zu erhalten und ihre Siedlungen betreten zu dürfen, wird nur sehr wenigen Außenweltlern unter sehr komplexen Bedingungen zuteil und stellt eine absolute Ausnahme dar, die in der Geschichte nur wenige Male vorgekommen ist. Diese Abschirmung führt dazu, dass auch die Kultur der Gand bislang kaum erforscht ist und vieles nur auf Beobachtungen der in der Galaxis reisenden Gand basiert. Die Gand gelten allgemein als sehr höflich und bescheiden. Die Ursache für ihre zurückhaltende und fast demütige Art liegt darin, dass in ihrer Kultur sozialer Status und Rang erst verdient werden muss und einem Individuum nicht von Natur oder Geburt an verliehen wird. Hierbei können, je nach Verdiensten der Person, verschiedene Rangstufen erreicht werden, die durch ein jeweils charakteristisches Verhalten erkennbar sind. Die niedersten Gand, die noch keine Verdienste erlangt haben, verwenden für sich keinen Namen (der ein Ausdruck der Individualität wäre), sondern bezeichnen sich schlicht als "Gand". Bis hin zu den höheren Stufen sprechen Gand von sich selbst nur in der dritten Person, da sie sich noch nicht würdig fühlen, persönliche Personalpronomen wie "Ich" zu verwenden und sich dadurch von den anderen hervorzuheben. Hat ein Gand erstmalig größere Verdienste erlangt, darf er oder sie den Familiennamen tragen. Erst wenn besondere Leistungen vollbracht werden oder ein Gand sich auf einem speziellen Gebiet hervorgetan hat und außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten beweist, oder aber aufgrund seiner Taten gesellschaftliche Anerkennung und Ruhm gewonnen hat, darf er zudem auch einen in individuellen Vornamen zusätzlich zum Nachnamen tragen. Selbst Gand, die beide Namen verwenden, sprechen von sich jedoch noch in der dritten Person; erst wenn der sogenannte janwuine-Status erlangt wurde, darf das Personalpronomen "ich" verwendet werden. janwuine-Status wird nur in äußerst seltenen Fällen verliehen, wenn ein Gand extreme Gefahrensituationen gemeistert oder sich durch besondere Heldentaten ausgezeichnet hat. Dadurch, dass das Wort "Ich" den ansonsten verwendeten Eigennamen ersetzt, kann dieses nur von Gand getan werden, die so berühmt sind, dass ohnehin jeder ihren Namen kennt und die Nennung deshalb nicht mehr nötig ist. Aufgrund dieser Voraussetzungen sind Gand, die von sich in der "Ichform" sprechen, eine extrem seltene Ausnahme und kaum anzutreffen. thumb|right|Der Padawan Vabeesh in der [[Schlacht von Jabiim]] Bei Versagen, beschämenden Taten oder durch unangemessenes Verhalten anderen Gand oder der Gesellschaft gegenüber, wird der Name und Rang entsprechend wieder reduziert bzw. zurückgestuft. Auch kann ein Gand seinen Rang selbst als Entschuldigung herabsetzen, wenn er jemanden beleidigt oder ihm geschadet hat, um auf diese Weise seine Reue zu bekunden und um Vergebung zu bitten. Um die Taten eines Gand zu bewerten und seinen Rang zu bestimmen, existiert in der Gesellschaft die Einrichtung der ruetsavii, einer Art Kontrollgremium, das durch die Galaxis reist und die Verdienste jedes Gand überwacht und protokolliert. Die Mitglieder der ruetsavii werden von den Ältesten bestimmt und müssen sich ihrerseits in der Vergangenheit bewährt haben, so dass sie bereits einen gewissen Status innehaben. Die Fürsprache eines ruetsavii oder janwuine ist auch das einzige, wodurch es einem Außenweltler gestattet werden kann, die isolierten Bereiche zu verlassen und Einblick in die Kultur der Gand zu nehmen. Ein solcher "für würdig befundener" Außenwelter erhält von ihnen den Status eines hinwuine, "Wesen von Stand". Wissenschaftler versuchten wiederholt, hinwuine über die Gand zu befragen, weil diese Außenweltler die einzigen Personen sind, die ausreichend Einblick erhalten haben, jedoch würde eine solche Auskunftserteilung als schwere Beleidigung der Gand gelten, so dass sich bislang keiner der wenigen hinwuine dazu bereiterklärt hat. Spiritualität [[Bild:Zuckuss.jpg|thumb|left|Entstammt einer langen Finder-Tradition: Zuckuss]] Eine zentrale Rolle in der Gand-Gesellschaft nehmen die Finder ein. Sie sind religiös motivierte Jäger, die mit Hilfe von Meditationstechniken, spirituellen Praktiken und dem Ausdeuten von Omen Visionen ihrer gesuchten Beute empfangen und dadurch in der Lage sind, sie in den dichten Gasnebeln ihres Heimatplaneten aufzuspüren. Die Gand waren ursprünglich streng monarchisch organisiert und lebten isoliert in kleinen Verbänden zwischen den undurchdringlichen Nebelfeldern des Planeten. Die Aufgabe der Finder war es, Personen, die verlorengingen oder sogar absichtlich in den Nebel flohen, aufzuspüren und zurück in ihre Enklaven zu bringen. Finder verfügen über eine außergewöhnliche Intuition, die durch spirituelle Praktiken und Rituale verstärkt und fokussiert wird. Insbesondere eine alte Meditations- und Atemtechnik, die über Generationen innerhalb der Finder-Familien weitergegeben wird, begünstigt den Empfang der Visionen. Neben der Preisgabe des Aufenthaltsorts einer gesuchten Beute, sind unter besonderen Umständen weitaus mehr Informationen zu empfangen. Meditiert der Gand im Weltraum, kann er nicht nur die Gedanken, Ängste und den Aufenthaltsort einer einzelnen Person sehen, sondern unter Umständen die Signale eines ganzen Planeten und seines Volkes empfangen. Meditiert er, während sich sein Schiff im Hyperraum befindet, sind sogar Blicke in die Zukunft möglich. Dabei ist die "Trefferquote" eines Finders so hoch, dass sie sogar von Außenstehenden nicht als Scharlatanerie oder Aberglaube abgetan werden kann. [[Bild:GandFindsman.jpg|thumb|right|Ein Finder mit Schockstab]] Die Finder-Tradition, die oft innerhalb besonders sensitiver und seherisch begabter Familien weitergegeben wird, führte zu einer eingeschworenen, fast geschlossenen Gemeinschaft. Die Gruppe unterzieht ihre Mitglieder oft geheimer Rituale und Einweihungsriten. Eine bekannte Praktik ist es, die Anwärter einem Säurebad auszusetzen, bei dem durch die Verwendung einer besonderen Chemikalie das Wachstum des Exoskeletts angeregt wird. Hierdurch bilden sich verknöcherte, bis zu fünf Zentimeter große Wucherungen, die später im Nachkampf eingesetzt werden können. Das Erkennungszeichen der Finder ist der Gand-Schockstab, einem langen Stab mit zwei elektrisch geladenen Enden, der zur Betäubung des Opfers dient. Hochrangige Finder tragen als Ehrenzeichen eine besondere Variante dieser Waffen, deren Ladung tödlich ist. Mit der Übernahme des Planeten durch das Imperium wurde die uralte Tradition der Finder zerstört. Das Imperium führte Technologien ein, die das Aufspüren Flüchtiger in den dichten Nebeln einfach machten, so dass die hochspezialisierten Fähigkeiten der Finder keine Rolle mehr spielten und ihre Funktion innerhalb der Gesellschaft nutzlos wurde. Viele von ihnen zogen daraufhin aus in die Galaxis, um ihre Begabung und Erfahrungen anderweitig einbringen zu können, zum Beispiel als Ermittler, Kopfgeldjäger, Leibwächter oder Sicherheitsberater. Gand sind in diesen Berufen sehr geschätzt und gefragt. Geschichte [[Bild:Ooryl_qrygg.jpeg|thumb|right|Der janwuine und Pilot Ooryl Qrygg]] Über die Geschichte der Gand ist so gut wie nichts bekannt, da die Gand Außenweltlern auch darin keinen Einblick gewähren. Die lückenhaften Erkenntnisse beschränken sich auf folgende Informationen: Der Planet wurde von der Republik vor über 3500 Jahren entdeckt. Zu Zeiten des Imperiums beanspruchte das Imperium die Welt für sich, was zum Niedergang der alten Traditionen führte. Bekannte Gand *Der Kopfgeldjäger Zuckuss ist sicherlich der prominenteste Gand. Er war einer der Kopfgeldjäger, die von Darth Vader nach der Schlacht von Hoth für die Jagd auf Han Solo angeheuert wurden. *Der Gand Vaabesh war ein Padawan zu Zeiten der Klonkriege und einer der wenigen Gand, die sich dem Weg der Jedi verschrieben hatten. Er starb während der Schlacht von Jabiim, als sein Atemgerät im Kampf beschädigt wurde. *Zur Zeit der Neuen Republik machte ein Gand-Pilot namens Ooryl Qrygg von sich reden, der durch seine Einsätze janwuine-Status erlangte. Seine Kampfgefährten wurden im Zuge der Ehrung nach Gand eingeladen, um an der Zeremonie teilzunehmen. Allerdings ist unbekannt, ob sie auch hinwuine-Status erlangten. Hinter den Kulissen *Ein Gand tauchte erstmalig in Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück in Form des Kopfgeldjägers Zuckuss auf. *Während Zuckuss in "Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM" von sich selbst in der dritten Person spricht - und damit auf seinen niedrigen Rang verweist - benutzt er in den Büchern der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg-Trilogie die "Ich"-Form. Dieses ist weniger auf einen plötzlichen Rangaufstieg zurückführen (zumal die Rückblenden im Kopfgeldjägerkrieg zeitlich vor den Ereignissen der erstgenannten Kurzgeschichte angesiedelt sind und Zuckuss bislang nur einen Namen trägt und somit keinen janwuine-Status erreicht hat), sondern es handelt sich um eine Inkontinuität im SW-Universum. Zudem wurde der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg nach der Kurzgeschichte verfasst, so dass durch die Veröffentlichung der Trilogie von der Verwendung der ursprünglichen "dritten Person" zur Verwendung der "ersten Person" zurückgekehrt wurde. Erst durch das Erscheinen des Essential Guide to Alien Species wurde die Verwendung der dritten Person durch einen niedrigrangigen Gand ein für alle Mal festgeschrieben. Somit ist die Verwendung der ersten Person in den Romanen der Kopfgeldjäger-Trilogie durch Zuckuss nicht ganz korrekt. Quellen *''New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Die Mandalorianische Rüstung'' *''Das Sklavenschiff'' *''Die große Verschwörung'' *Zuckuss in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *''Last Stand on Jabiim'' Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Insektoiden en:Gand